1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a storage assembly having a storage product carrier for a storage rack comprising a plurality of carrier supports spaced one above the other, arranged in pairs on opposite side walls of the storage rack and able to support the storage product carrier which is conveyable by means of an automatic storage/retrieval device and an access opening for accessing the storage product carriers, wherein the storage product carrier is provided with a multitude of compartments having openings.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage product carriers are widely in use in storage racks also known as storage lifts. In such lifts, many storage product carriers are stored, often arranged one above the other in storage towers. The plurality of carrier supports allows the system to store the product carriers using just as much room as needed. To that end, the height of the stored goods in the storage product carriers is measured before storage. In function of the measured height, storage room is allocated to each storage product carrier.
As the storage product carriers often are quite large—two or more meters in depth and five meters in width are not rare—they are often divided into compartments, each of which provides space for storage products. As an example, each compartment may hold a quantity of a different type of screw.
If a user of the storage product carrier picks item from the compartments and, in the process, erroneously picks the wrong items, there may be dire consequences. In one example case, parts for machinery which are not correct and which break the machinery later on can be chosen. Another example includes parts that are similar and thus stored next to each other but have a large difference in price. If the wrong part is picked, either customer dissatisfaction or monetary loss ensues. In addition, in those instances involving medications, picking the wrong medication may lead to serious complications.